


A Curious Sense Of Déjà Vu

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [117]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Anniversary, Banter, Deja Vu, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Happy Ending, New Orleans, Proud Rose, Rose Hathaway Loves James T. Kirk, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Kirk tries to "fix" the mistakes from his marriage proposal on the anniversary of it, things don't go quite according to plan.





	A Curious Sense Of Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was written a while ago and I hadn't had a chance to post it, but **sideofrawr** had wanted a fic where on the anniversary of the marriage proposal Kirk tries (and fails) to pull off the romantic plans he originally had.

“I know that look in your eye,” Rose said, looking at her husband as she came out of the shower into their bedroom. “You have something up your sleeve.” She never minded when he had something up his sleeve, to be honest, because really it just meant he was going to spoil her and while she wouldn’t openly admit it, she loved being spoiled by him. Sometimes it worked out amazingly, exactly as he planned, but then other times…

“It’s an anniversary day,” he said.

She gave him a look. “Do you have a mental calendar where you catalog every single event that means anything in our relationship?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, ignoring her look. “I just can’t believe you don’t remember the day that _today_ is because you absolutely love telling everyone the story.”

She went through various stories about their relationship she told people until it clicked, and then her eyes went wide. “The proposal!” she said.

He nodded. “I figured I’d try again to sweep you off your feet,” he said. “So we’re going to go out and have a nice dinner, do the carriage ride, and _then_ we’re going to the gay club. Roger’s tending bar tonight, he told me it’s karaoke night, and they have something special planned for us.”

“I think it’s kind of cool they actually like us there,” she said with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well, with as many of the patrons there who have kids who go to my center or Chris’s center, I see them a lot. There are still people who want to give them shit for their lifestyle, especially in this political climate, and I’m not one of them,” he said, pushing her hair back. “And I do what I can to help on an individual level. There’s a lot of good people who go there that Roger’s introduced me to who just needed a helping hand. I gave it to them.”

Rose leaned over and kissed him softly. “You know, it’s almost kind of a shame you’re a stay-at-home dad now,” she said. 

“Well, it’s not like I’m completely removed from the center,” he said. “And I’ve been thinking. Maybe I should expand. Set up a community center in the Lower Ninth for the adults who need a place to get help. Or at least help if there are places already there that need money or influence on their behalf.”

“And this is why you’re Prince Charming,” she said before kissing him again. She wished the people in Lawrence who thought he was a shallow womanizer could see him now. It was almost three years that they’d been in New Orleans now and he’d been making such a difference to so many people. She wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to set up housing like Greaves House somewhere, make it open to low-income residents and give them something better than the crap housing most of them were used to or set up a third youth center or any number of projects. Jim’s heart had always been so large the entire time she’d known him, and that was one of many reasons she loved him.

He pulled away from the kiss and then nodded towards their closet. “You should probably get dressed. We have reservations.”

“So no quickie?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

“Sadly, no. But remember, delayed gratification is always a thing.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, leaning back in bed while she went and picked out a dress. Red would be a good color for tonight, and she picked out something pretty but not too flashy, not knowing exactly where they were going. She paired it with a wrap and then went back into the bathroom to do her hair, pulling it back into a simple knot at the back of her head. Then she went out to show herself off. The look in his eyes, the slow heat there, was more than enough to tell her she’d done well, and when he got off the bed and picked up his suit jacket off the back of the chair at the vanity and slipped it on, she had to say he did a nice job cleaning up too. He offered her his arm and then gave her a grin. “Shall we?”

“Of course, Charming,” she said. She didn’t think to ask about the twins; chances were either Molly and Bones had them or maybe Chris had come over to help Kenzi watch them, but she was going to focus on a night out with her husband and enjoy her evening. They got in his car once they got outside and drove towards Camp St. It wasn’t until they’d parked and gotten out that her good mood dimmed. “Seriously?” she asked, looking at the sign on the building.

Kirk leaned his head back, shutting his eyes. “Unbelievable,” he said. He looked at the sign saying the restaurant had been shut down for having critical violations during a health inspection and then leaned his head onto the sign. “If you suggest it start raining, Rose, I may try and find a way to renege on our wedding vows.”

“You would not,” she said, punching his shoulder. “Now tell me you didn’t take precautions this time and get the cell phone number of the person with the carriage.”

“I did,” he said.

“And _your_ cell phone is charged?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied, lifting his head up.

“Then let’s go have a nice carriage ride to the bar, go get good pub grub, find out what Roger and his buddies have in store for us, and then go home and you can show me why I should like this ‘delayed gratification’ crap so much,” she said, giving him a grin. He slowly grinned back before reaching over for her and pulling her in for a kiss, one she eagerly returned as she wound her arms around his neck. If this was going to be the way every anniversary of the proposal went, she _supposed_


End file.
